


Stroke God, Millionaire

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Scent Kink, Tags Are Hard, Uhm, because?? Kitten, heat cycle, i guess, typical cat sounds, yeah i've got like no shame I guess. It had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: I'm in love with the feeling that I'm loved(Not alone, so alone)Stroke my ego, turn me into GodI am God
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima/Izaya alt, Orihara Izaya/his hand
Kudos: 28





	Stroke God, Millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Things happened on discord, this is where this comes in.

It’s spring, normally Iza doesn’t deal with heats as much as other cat hybrids. He’s somewhat immune to the scent of females in heat, but sometimes. _Sometimes_ it gets to him.

When he does find himself in heat he needs someone because of the pain and relief is all he can think of. Of course Shizuo is busy, working and making sure everything is fine even if he’s getting texts from Iza, almost begging him to come home right now. But Shizuo can’t. So, Iza simply takes in the calming scent around him because where else would he be that isn’t Shizuo’s bed? And how good he smells with a scent of nicotine and peaches and he knows it’s a strange combination but fuck it smells great even as he’s kneading and biting the bed cover. Then he gets a whiff of a stronger scent and he finds Shizuo’s shirt that he wore last night.

He keeps smelling Shizuo’s shirt. Trilling and his tail swishes in a quick movement. It doesn’t take long until he’s unclothed and having Shizuo’s shirt pressed against his face as he imagines it’s Shizuo that’s touching him. How they touch down his sides and he shivers under the soft touch. How he runs his hand upward again and over his chest and down his stomach and he swears when he heard something akin to, “You’re such a needy Kitten aren’t you?” And maybe it’s a little far-fetched. It’s been too long since Shizuo would ever say something dirty like that but it’s the thought that gets him going. The thought of Shizuo actually doing it as he stroked him that makes him meow.

His ears twitch as he simply felt the hand on his cock, the stroking turning slow and when he trills the pace picks up again. His tail thumps against the bed covers, as the pace quickens. Iza can’t help himself from purring loudly as if he were purring for Shizuo right now and he could never admit it to Shizuo again, about how much he actually loved how dominate they could get. It was intoxicating and right now Iza didn’t care how needy he seemed. “Sh...shizu-chan.” He spoke quietly, his tail curling.

_“Hm? That’s not my name, Kitten. Say it.”_

Iza trills between his purrs, “N..nyaa but Shizu-”

_“If you say Shizu-chan again I’ll stop,”_

He bit his bottom lip in small frustration as his ears leaned backward, tinted with a soft pink that indicates his embarrassment. Each breath he took, all he could smell was the enticing scent of Shizuo and how he belonged to him.

Shizuo was all his.

No one else would ever have him. Perhaps it was a nasty possessiveness that came over him whenever he would replace his scent on Shizuo’s form whenever he had the scent of someone else. It was a horrible habit he could never break and it showed no signs of ever being broken. “Shizuo…”

_“That’s a good Kitten.”_

Iza simply meowed in response, purring his heart’s content as the hand kept stroking him. His ears leaned forward again as he looked down to thumb over the head and over the slit to spread the pre-cum that had formed as his ears turned to the side. The motion returns to a pumping action again as he laid on his back now. He knew he needed more than this, but he supposed with what he had right now it was fine. At least until Shizuo comes back, he could last till then, or at least Iza hoped he could but he knew Shizuo. The blond was not going to be back until later.

The thought of having to wait so long makes him groan, mewl in small frustration of having to deal with this by himself but he doesn’t let up on stroking himself. Could he blame Shizuo for wanting to be apart from him when he was like this? His demand for sex did become too much for Shizuo in moments like these. A part of Iza did wish Shizuo could keep up with his new sexual appetite. At least for a week but he supposed even the Beast of Ikebukuro had his limits of how often he would want to fuck.

There was nothing more Iza could wish for besides the touch of the real Shizuo and not some imagination of his creation. He knew exactly how Shizuo would touch him: Starting with his face to leave red blemishes and imprints of teeth on his neck. How Shizuo’s hands would caress his sides and finally touch at the erect nipples, that would make the feline mewl and moan in delight, before one of Shizuo’s hand would scale down and finally touch and stroke at Iza’s erection.

To Iza, Shizuo was his everything. In this moment, even if Shizuo wasn’t here, he was all Iza could think of and perhaps he was simply consumed in all of what Shizuo was. Shizuo never had to do anything but right now, Iza simply made belief with himself that it was Shizuo doing everything. He left Shizuo’s shirt resting against his face as he ran his hand down his chest leaving small scratch marks out of the heightened emotion he felt.

With soft purrs, Iza spread his legs as he closed his eyes finding enjoyment of the emotions he felt in this moment, the relief of his natural instincts returning to a state of normalcy as he kept the hand going. The hand that was on his chest moved to touch one of the erect nubs, his tail curling and thumping against the bed sheets as he simply kept imagining Shizuo.

_“How does it feel?”_

“Great-- _keep going_.”

The movement of his hand increased as his breath shortened. His hips moving in small movements as he trills again. He has his eyes closed as he kept smelling the intoxicating scent. Iza never stopped rubbing, pinching and lightly tugging at one of the erect nipples as he continued to stroke himself. The heat in his groin tightens as he continued to relish in the emotions of upcoming orgasm.

Then, once Iza’s ears quiver and his tail flick to one side he cums. White substance finds itself on his lower stomach and partially on his hand. His breath was heavy as he found himself in the afterglow of bliss. The hand from his chest moves up to the shirt to press it firm against his face. He took another deep breath of it, finding comfort in the scent of it now rather than the enticing emotion of sexual desire. Iza’s purrs were loud and finally taking the shirt off from his face he finds annoyance in how bright the room seemed to be.

He was quick to groom himself before getting into the shower for a quick wash. Iza was fine for the moment, the annoying heat that would demand for him to seek out a partner was gone for these few moments.

It’s when he gets out of the shower and drying himself that he could feel the heat beginning to claw its way back up to over take his senses. With his little sense of rationality, Iza could understand now, why Shizuo seemed to avoid him whenever he did fall prey to a heat cycle.

 _It’s not like we have sex all the time,_ Iza thinks with a string of annoyance.

If he thought about it, perhaps if he sat himself on the counter in the kitchen where the pair always found themselves fucking against and on, it would entice Shizuo. Besides, if Iza was there Shizuo would definitely know exactly what the feline would want.

Iza hums to himself, he hadn’t bothered to get dressed finding that he felt worse whenever he was in this state, as he lays on his stomach on the bed again. Did he want to leave the comfort of Shizuo’s bed? No. He wanted to keep smelling him in hopes it would reduce his sexual desire, even if it was flawed. It only meant he was beginning to lose grasp on himself to the heat.

He trills in annoyance. His purrs that were normally comforting and healing to himself were not helping. Iza wished he didn’t have to deal with such an annoying thing twice a year, or once a year if he were lucky, which; he normally wasn’t.

“Stupid Shizu-chan…” He whines into the bed covers. “I should kill him for leaving me all alone like this.” Iza didn’t mean what he said as he was growing more irrational with each passing moment.

All he could do was wait it out, even if the pain of it would get to him. He kneaded the bed sheet with one hand as he looked at his phone.

 **Text from Shizu-chan:** 1 hour and I’ll be home. Do you need anything?

 **Text to Shizu-chan:** I’m dying for you;; just hurry yourself here already and help me please Shizuo… right now..

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure of if I'll do another part for this; even if the ending really implies it lmfaoo


End file.
